


What....Happened....

by Haikyuu_Simp89



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cheerleaders, Drunken Confessions, Drunkenness, F/M, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Simp89/pseuds/Haikyuu_Simp89
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi & Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Original Female Character(s), Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Who would of thought the day would turn into this, here you lay in the arms of the enemy of every school in this region of Japan..Ushijima Wakatoshi. Trying to figure out what led exactly up to this moment....

“ GO NEKOMA “ You cheered with the others as your group did the allotted dances, you were not only a cheerleader for the Nekoma boys volleyball team but also the captain of the Girls Team. “ Hey Y/N, how’s it feel to be dating the ace while being the ace “ Your Friend, Kira asked with a laugh making your smile turn sour for a second before cheering loudly for the team.” She wouldn’t know, as they broke up again “ A familiar voice said behind kira, knowing exactly who it was. It was the captain of Fukurodani, Bokuto who walked up with the team following behind. “ Hey Y/n, want some help cheering for the jerk “ Bokuto asked with a broad smile, you smiled back and butted your chin towards the girls. The rest of the cheer squad set down, while bokuto and akaashi flank you. “ Hey Kuroo “ You scream drawing the attention of the tall black haired captain,“ Now we have bokuto here, so you gotta win “. The captain smiled his cheeky smile, then all of the Fukurodani team danced along with you as the cheers empowered the team chants. The nekoma boys make easy work of the opposing team, Kurro comes running up to high five Bokuto then trying to kiss you. “ Oh no you don’t, we aren't playing the loving couple anymore. You broke up with me remember “ You reminded as you wiggle out of the large black haired captains arms. Only to feel another arm lay over your shoulders, “ Now its time to cheer for us “ Bokuto said with a smiling looking at kuroo then down at you. A smile sliding across your lips as you nod, “ of course, same as always right “ You add as Akasshi shakes his head at the antics of you and his captain. Unbeknownst to you, a pair of olive green eyes stare intently up at you from the court below. 

“ I cant believe you made this the uniform, Bokuto I’m even less dressed then when I practice “ You yelled down to Bokuto who smiled as he rubbed the back of his head, you growled as the match started. Cheering loudly as you dance, trying to distract the other team. “ Damn Y/n, did you lose a bet “ Lev asked as the nekoma team walked up beside you, the eyes of the captain looked over your quite bare body. The top form fitting over your shoulders and down just under your chest, the shorts low on your hips while barely containing your muscular rear. “ Just sit down and cheer for the owls “ You snapped at the first year, then stopped as the owls took the first set. “ Wow if it isn't y/n “ Someone irritatingly familiar said to your left which made you stiffen up, slowly turning to see your ex before Kuroo whom glared fiercely at the man. “ You are looking quite hot nowadays” He said as he moved closer to you, “ I see you have a lot of men around you, are you being a whore again “. With those words you snapped, your (e/c) eyes become intense as you step in close to him. Your (h/c) hair covering your eyes, “ Since I last saw you, I have become the panther of Nekoma. I bet you wonder why, Its because I slaughter those before me. “ You snarled at the man. Raising your head to look into his eyes, “ You had such a small dick yet you think yourself such a big shot, well just know you are trash beneath my feet “ You spoke loudly as those around the man and yourself laughed. “ Oh did I embarrass you “ You teased with a snid smile on your lips, he growled then raised his hand to slap you. Thought you didn't move, the feeling of a strong arm snaked around your bare waist while a massive hand caught your ex’s midair. “ It is rude to hit a lady “ A deep voice said as the sound vibrated against your back, feeling tightly wound muscles shifting against you back as the person help you there. Raising your head to be captured in a pair of intense olive colored eyes that almost seemed to be looking through you, it took a moment before it clocked who it was. Quickly looking away, as well trying to step away only to realize he had taken a hold of your arm. Your ex snarling, but stepping back as the rest of the intimating Shiratorizawa team walked up behind their ace. 

“ Look I don’t do well when people touch me so let go “ You declared through gritted teeth as you looked at the ground, “ SO let me go now “. Pulling your arm only to realize his grip hadn’t loosened, snarling as you whip around to glare at him. The height difference is large, you standing at only 5′6 with him pushing 6′3. “ Let me go “ You cautioned, the man before you expression didn't change at all nor seemed to acknowledge you. Without another word, you wheeled back and threw your free fist as an upper cut to the middle of his lower abdomen. Tsking loudly as it was like hitting a brick wall, but his grip relented allowing you to step away. “ Hey Ushijima, you say its not nice to hit a lady. Yet you don't let her go when she asks, you aren't much better “ Kuroo said as he got off the stands behind you, the rest of the team joining him. From an outsider it would look like a showdown between Nekoma and Shiratorizawa, thought your eyes were focused on their ace. “ They aren't worth it boys, they are nothing more then little birds “ You affirmed with venom laced on your tongue, though the large man before you just looked at you. Suddenly he turned, taking the rest of the large team with him. “ What was - “ Kuroo started but was cut off with a slap across the face, he noticed your eyes rimmed with red before you ran off. 

Finding a quiet corner, dancing as you used the reflection of the glass to watch your body closely. Half noticing the intense stare on your form from a corner close by, ‘ Ignore it, just ignore it and maybe they will go away ‘ You thought with every movement over exaggerated to make them possibly leave. Only to snarl as a large form appeared behind you, turning quickly to glare at the large intense ace. “ Hasn't anyone ever told you it is Illegal to stalk someone “ You threatened as he started silently, warranting a growl from you. “ What do you want “ You bellowed as you held your arms out, angry from his silence. “ You move beautifully “ He finally spoke, the bold straight forward words caught you off-guard. Turning away to hide the blush on your cheeks, “ Whatever just go away “ You said curtly. “ Yeah Ushijima, leave our little owl alone “ A familiar voice said beside you, turning to see the entire Fukurodani team behind Bokuto who didn't look pleased to see the ace of Shiratorizawa so close to you. Without another word the large man turned, leaving as bokuto came striding up. “ You missed the last set y/n, and kuroo was being pouty. So I knew something was up, what was that “ Bokuto questioned, you growled as you didn't even know. “ As if id know what the giant of a man is thinking, he doesn't talk and yet he has seemingly decided to stalk me “ You bellowed, the owl ace leaning away as you yelled. Huffing loudly as you tried to figure out why Ushijima Wakatoshi was suddenly interested in you, as the Nekoma team came from around the corner. “ Oh there you are Y/N, thought you ran away again “ Lev said as he jogged up, only to whine as you kicked him like Yaku does to discipline him. “ I don't run away, I was done with being there. Plus your stupid ace is a jerk “ You shouted, looking to kuroo with a sharp glare making him look away nervously. “ You know what, I don't care. I don’t care at all anymore, I just want to drink “ You exclaimed with a smile looking to bokuto, which hyped up the over the top captain and making Akaashi sigh.

A few hours later, The Owls set around a dropped table with enough Shoji to drown an elephant as well enough food to feed a village. “ Great job teams, now lets drink “ The coach said, followed by screams then silence as the boys began to stuff their face or drink up a cup of the liquor. You laughed to yourself, then took a large gulp from your cup though something to the left caught your eye. Making you immediately throw back the rest of the drink in your cup, slamming it down on the table. Grabbing the shoji bottle, quickly filling the cup nearly to the brim as bokuto stared concerned as to why you were drinking so quickly. Gasping loudly as you threw back the cup again, making it disappear in an instant as you gasp loudly from the harsh fluid slipping down your throat. “ Whoa y/n, what's up “ Bokuto asked as you filled the cup again, then watched as you easily downed a third cup with a loud gasp. The pop of your lips sliding off the cup as you polished it off, pointing to your left. “ Them “ You mumbled shortly, making bokuto look back and growl. Thought it seemed you also didn't go unnoticed as the same olive eyes were staring intently at you, tsking as you grabbed one of the large bottles. “ I need some air “ You growled as you got to your feet, not noticing the tall silent man was doing the same though unnoticed by the Owls. Finding a quiet place against a wall in the alleyway next to the restaurant, your (e/c) eyes drifting up as you captured the stars in your gaze. Bringing the bottle to your plump lips as you look over the vast sky laid out before you, though it was cut short as you noticed someone close to you. Quickly finishing off the bottle before looking over to see someone you’d of rather not have, “ Stop following me” You snapped. He didn't move to come closer nor go away, standing there like the wall he is. Which only irritated you more in your drunk state, quickly getting to your feet as you got in his face as best you could with the height difference. “ Look, I said leave me alone, so that means leave. Don't talk to me, don't appear in front of me. Don't do anything that would make me see your mug, got it “ You commanded, though the imposing man before you simply stared. Irking you more, drawing back your balled fist to punch him that was easily caught. Before you could pull away, his full lips crashed against yours. Eyes widening with the touch as well the kiss, pushing him away as your (e/c) eyes almost glowed with anger in the low light. “ I believe I told you, don't touch me “ You said quietly then it turned into a shout, huffing as every fiber in your being wanted to fight him.

The alcohol hit hard, making your legs wobble as you stood before the large ace. Raising a hand to touch the side of your head and the man stepping forward, but the growl that slid from your lips stopped him. “ Don't you understand, I said leave me alone. That means get out of my sight “ You snapped, looking up to see 3 of his face not paying attention to the concern that laid over it. “ You are drunk “ He said softly, trying to step forward but stopping as you swung again. “ Get away from me “ You growled, staggering to stay on your feet. “ Just because you are so strong doesn't mean that everyone likes you, I hate you because of it “ You said quietly, making his olive eyes widen as he was intrigued. “ Your stupid strength makes people like me look weak, we work our asses off to be blown away or even forgotten because people like you exist “ You continued as the drunk state loosened your lips, “ I have made my spike something that no girl can stop it, but I am thrown away because your face is more likeable. Because all the girls swoon over you, well here’s one that doesn't. Even if your stupid face is kind of cute “. Ushijima gasped then smiled gently, ‘ She is quite truthful right now isn't she ‘ He thought then noticed the wobble. Your legs gave out from under you, though the large man slid in to catch you. His strong arms held you as if you were the most brittle china in the world, looking over your face as you sighed loudly then met his eyes. “ I hate you “ You snarled, then the world went black as your head fell back.

Now you’ve woken up in a room you’ve never seen before with an arm over your stomach, only to realize you are naked and mentally began to curse yourself. Though curiosity got the better of you, slowly turning only to end up wide sided as you see the soft sleeping face of Ushijima Wakatoshi. His back muscles flexed as he breathed, they were finely tuned and would have any other girl swooning at the density of them. Yelping quietly as the sleeping man turned in his sleep, pulling you against his chest. Now pressed tightly into his chest, with your bare body against his. ‘Can this get any worse’ You thought then realized that his skin was rubbing against yours as he breathed, and it hit you that he was naked too...


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2...

“ I can’t believe you Bokuto, you went back to school and didn’t even think to be like hey, where is Y/n. What if she is hurt “ Kuroo yelled at the silver haired captain, who held his head from the hang over he was dealing with. “ Kuroo, she is an adult. Plus have you met her, its not like anyone would mess with her anyways “ Bokuto replied then smiled, only to groan as kuroo shook him. Quickly running away to the bathroom to puke, the black haired captain pinched the bridge of his nose as he tried to think. Then just as he was able to yell again, you walked through the door wearing the cheer outfit from the day before. “ Y/N “ He exclaimed as he came up to you, stopped by your hand. “ Don’t even start kuroo, I'm not in the mood for you “ You growled, heading into the bathroom. Throwing out bokuto, and locking the door quickly. “ Hey im-“ Bokuto started but stopped as he turned and puked on kuroo’s shoes, making the black haired captain squeal. “ Seriously Idiot, I just got these “ He yelled, as he pushed a trash can at bokuto before heading towards the bathroom door. Knocking softly, “ Y/n “ he whispered. Not hearing a response he headed to the door of the room, “ I gotta go wash my shoes now, because SOMEONE puked on them “ Kuroo said then left the room. You set against the door, going over what transpired before you made it back to Nekoma.

You had awoken in the arms of Iwajima Wakatoshi, and came to terms with that fact you were both naked. ‘ Hey maybe nothing happened, you know he might just be one of those sleep strippers ‘ You thought, then tried to wiggle free of his arms like you had done with kuroo when the captain would sleep in your dorm room. Though with Ushijima, his arms held you in a vice like grip and made it impossible to even get an inch away from him. ‘ Seriously this man is way to strong ‘ You thought, then gasped as his lips moved over your bare shoulder pulling a quick lewd from your lips. Making you blush, but also waking the giant from sleep. He set back, a blush creeping over his face as he saw your blush then started to look down only to look away just as quickly. His grip relented and you quickly pulled away, using the large blanket to cover yourself. “ What did you do “ You yelled as the night was fuzzy to you because of the liquor, “ Why am I naked “. He set up as he held his own head, the blanket falling away from his chest and made you blush before averting your eyes. ‘ Seriously, was he cut from marble or something. How can someone be that attractive ‘ You thought, then caught yourself and tsked. He seemed to be thinking as he raised his eyes to look over at you, pulling the blanket closer to your body as if worried he can see through it.

“ You don’t remember “ He asked, looking at you with a curious gaze. “ If I knew what happened, why would I be asking you what you did and why I'm naked “ You snapped, growling as you looked around for your clothes. ‘ Seriously, why are they over there. Are they folded, why does that not shock me ‘ You thought as you saw the uniform on the males desk, folded perfectly. “ You said you wanted me “ The male said, causing you to snap your head back to him as you snarled. “ I would never say something like that “ You threatened, raising to your knees on the bed. Even with the movement, you still only set eye to eye with the tall man. “ You said that, and you said that you wanted me to do –“ He started but was silenced as you jumped forward, pressing your hands to his lips as you looked away. “ Shut up, just shut up “ You mumbled, the blush sliding all the way to your ears as you tried to remember and were unable to. Gasping loudly as you realized you were bare again, grabbing the blanket but as you did it started to expose more of the man you were straddling. Ending up on the floor wrapped in the blanket, throwing your clothes back on and running out as quickly as you could and forgetting your phone that had been laid next to the uniform.

You sighed loudly at the recent memory, “ I feel so dirty “ You whined quietly before pushing yourself off the ground and stepping into the hot shower to watch both the shame and also the night from your body. Stepping out of the bathroom after a while to find bokuto asleep spread across your bed, hugging the trash man. “ Seriously, this is why you shouldn’t drink you stupid owl “ You murmured, taking the trash can from his arm and sliding the blanket over his sleeping form. Quickly changing into the club uniform, knowing there wasn’t a practice but that never stopped you before. Getting to the gym easily, noticing that Yaku had Lev receiving and the tall silver haired man was unable to return even one. “ Seriously Lev, If you want to be the next ace then you better work on that. Or a first year will take that from you “ You teased, making the tall silver haired man to whine before looking at yaku. “ Seriously y/n, I wanted to get out of here before noon “ Yaku complained, but smirked as he saw you get up next to Lev. Showing him how to put his arms to properly return the ball, “ Turn your wrists in just a bit, and focus on hitting the ball in the center of your forearms “ You explained with Lev nodding.

At the next serve, he was able to place it to where you jumped up and easily spiked it down next to yaku. “ Easy there Y/n, I’m just working on that idiot. I’m not here to play Libero “ The short brunette said with a laugh, making you smile brightly as you rubbed the back of your head. “ Sorry Yaku, got excited. It just looked so perfect “ You apologized, moving back next to lev to watch him receive. “ Kenma should be here soon, then we can work on blocks since this tall idiot sucks at those too “ Yaku said as you drank some water, nodding to him and looked over to see lev in a puddle of his own sweat. “ We wont need Kenma you have your dependable captain “ Someone said beside you, lev setting up with a smile then frowning. “ you try to kill me with your spikes “ Lev complained as he looked at kuroo, the captain looking over to you as you avoided his gaze. “ I'm going to go for a jog, Yaku don’t push Lev to much “ You said as you put down the water bottle, heading out the door opposite to the one kuroo walked in. The Black haired captain watched as you left, but knew better then to follow as he made that mistake long ago.

The only sound that you heard was the sound of your feet on the concrete, running yet not paying attention where you were going nor how long you had been running. When suddenly someone pulled you back as you started across a street, and a car rushed past. Gasping at you realized that you could have been seriously injuried, “ Hey, thanks. I ow-“ You started as you turned but stopped as you saw the intense olive eyes looking down into your (e/c) orbs, “ What are you doing here “. The tall man was unfazed by the anger that was raising in your eyes, “ You left so quickly I couldn’t finish what I was saying. You begged for my-“ Ushijima started but was stopped by your hand on his mouth. “ Shut up, I would never say anything like that. And leave me alone “ You growled, gasping as he gently held your wrist and kissed your palm as he looked down at you. A blush sweeping across your cheeks, then ripping your hand from his grip. “ Stop doing weird things “ You hissed, looking up at him then looking away. “ Just leave me alone “ You threatened, “ I said I didn’t want to see your face and yet you appear here. Go away “.

With that you started to jog, wanting to leave the tall male behind. Only to gasp as he kept your pace easily, growling as you extended your stance and ran as you did when you’d train with kuroo. Expecting to have him finally figure out you wanted to be left alone, yet he came back into view beside you. Tsking as you sprinted, quickly turning corners to head back to the school in a pattern that he couldn’t of kept up with. Breathing heavily as you get to the water fountains, hunched over as you mentally curse wakatoshi for being so athletic. When the image of his bare chest and lower abdomen comes to mind, making you punch the closest wall. Whining loudly as it hurt, yet again reminding you of wakatoshi. “ Seriously am I not allowed to have thoughts that don’t involve that idiot “ You shout, then growl as you turned to be met with the golden brown orbs of bokuto. “ I thought you said you liked thinking of me “ He said with a playful pout, then smiled brightly at you. “ I'm not talking about you idiot, another idiot “ You chuckled, then looked at bokuto seriously. “ Boku, I might have messed up “ You shuttered, tears threatening to fall from your eyes. The silver haired captain rushed forward and hugged you, knowing how much you hated to cry in front of others. “ What is wrong y/n, did kuroo do something. Seriously he cant let me even sleep without causing problems “ Bokuto said softly, stroking your back gently. As you explained, the captain stood there shocked on what transpired over the few hours you had been gone.

“ Are you sure that happened, like he could have been lying “ Bokuto asked, looking over to you as you leaned against the edge of the water fountains with your arms crossed under your chest. “ I don’t know, I don’t even know him to be able to say if he is lying or not. I just know that to end up in that situation is something I had never thought would happen to me “ You explained as your eyes focused on a certain point ahead of you, trying to remember even a little of the night to bubble up. As you stare at the point, two feet come into view and make you raise your gaze. Bokuto stepping between you and the man before you, his olive eyes looking over your face intently. “ She doesn’t want to talk to you Ushiwaka, so just skedaddle “ Bokuto commanded, he knew that against the taller male that he would likely lose but he was gonna try.

You glared at the male, “ I don’t need to talk to her, I only need to give her something “ Ushijima said turning his gaze from you to bokuto. Pulling something from his sweat suit jacket pocket, gasping as it was your phone. Quickly standing up, pulling it from his hand. “ You’ve given it to her now leave “ Bokuto insisted with a wicked smile that held no happiness, you looked down at the phone then up to Ushijima. “ Thanks “ You said shortly, then turned and started to walk off. Bokuto saw you leave, growing then turned and followed. Leaving Ushijima alone, though from the corner of a building stood Kuroo having watched the whole interaction.

A few days had passed from the strange interaction with Ushijima, irritatingly enough he had appeared around the campus multiple times and was nearly seen by the boys volleyball team every time. Sitting quietly on the roof, looking up at the sky with your eyes closed as you enjoyed the heat of the sun on your skin. “ You could get a sun burn doing that “ Someone said beside you, a growl slipping from your lips as you looked over to see the tall olive eyed man beside you. “ Seriously, don’t you have school. Haven’t I told you enough times to leave me alone “ You cautioned, getting to your feet and glaring at the man who looked almost uninterested at you knew different. “ Tendou is covering my classes “ Ushijima said plainly, making you growl as you hated that you knew exactly who that was because Ushijima had brought him along one of the times he came to the campus. “ It isn’t Tendou’s job to do your work, because you just want to be lazy “ You snapped, knowing that the man behind you hated being called lazy. Hearing his breathing hitch, yelping as you were pulled back.

Your back pressed against the wall as Ushijima slammed his hand on the wall beside your head, a blush rushing over your cheeks as you realized the man before you just Kabedoned you. “ Stop it Ushiwaka, get off “ You growled, going to move away only to be caught there by his lips. Fighting it weakly as the man before you had you turning to jello with ease, finally pushing him off. “ Don’t kiss someone without asking “ You yelled then quickly ran off, your face red from the contact and unable to deny mentally that you hated it. “ Hey Y/N “ Lev called with a wave as you ran up, then watched as you ran past without even saying hello. “ What’s up with her “ The tall silver haired man said, looking back at yaku who shrugged. “ We do have a game today, maybe she is going to get ready “ The libero said, pushing lev down the hallway towards their club room. ‘ Calm down, calm down. He isn’t someone who can stand up to the real Nekoma Panther ‘ You thought as you got to the girls club room, quickly changing into the cheerleading uniform before heading to the bus with the boys. “ Hey Y/N, looking cute as always “ Kuroo said with a smile, you ignoring him quickly as you got on the bus making lev laugh at the captain. Kuroo glaring at lev, who rushed on the bus and hid in his row. Yaku shaking his head as he got on, pushing lev further into the row with his foot. “ Ok team, lets go kick some butt “ Kuroo said with a smile, making the team yell before the bus headed to the game.

“ Go nekoma go “ You cheer with the other girls, yelling loudly as the boys slam the ball down in between the opponents players. “ Go kuroo “ One of the other girls yelled, then looked to you apologetically. “ Its fine, its not like we are dating anymore. “ You assure, she smiles and continues to cheer for the captain. Though as he looks up, he looks from her then to you and back to her before winking. Rolling your eyes at his smugness, then continue to cheer as you watch the boys just obliterate the other team with ease. “ Are you sure you are fine with it “ The one girl asked, nodding to her before she ran up to kuroo as the boys came out of the gym. A smirk on your lips as you turned to look out the window, thinking it looks like it might rain later as the clouds start to form together. Hearing a gasp behind you, turning to see Ushijima standing in front of your teammates who parted, and he walked up to you. Crossing your arms under your chest as he stood there, “ You moved beautifully “ He said earnestly. Growling at his honest words, yet knowing he came here again when he had no business to.

“ Y/N” Someone said in a singing voice from behind ushijima, coming up next to him was Tendou. “ Hello tendou, why did you let this idiot come here “ You snapped at the red head, who pouted at the sharpness of the words. “ So mean y/n “ Tendou said with a smirk, “ He wouldn’t stop, so coach forced me to come. To let him see you, then drag him back “. Kuroo walked up past ushijima, and stood between the two of you. “ Ushiwaka, I believe my fellow ace has told you to leave her alone. So why not listen to her request “ Kuroo threatened, the rest of the boys came around ushijima and tendou to stand before you. “ fine fine, come on Wakatoshi. We aren’t welcome here, lets go back to school “ Tendou said, pushing the large man back who didn’t look away from you till you turned from him. ‘ Idiots ‘ You thought, directed at both the boys of nekoma and the two boys who walked away from the group. “ Come on boys and ladies, its time to get back to school “ The coach called as he came out from the gymnasium, everyone moving towards the exit except you as you stared at the window. “ Y/n “ Kuroo called, pulling you from your thoughts as you turned and jogged after the team. He watched as you ran ahead to meet up with the other cheerleaders, then looked back as he was growing more curious about why the captain of Shiratorizawa kept appearing before you.

“ Its been far to long y/n, but why invite kuroo and that girl “ Bokuto said then leaned in to whisper the last part, looking over to the opposite side of the table to see Kuroo with his arm slung around the other cheerleader. “ Because for us to drink with just us two would have been depressing, I invited the Karasuno captain, but he said with practice he couldn’t make it “ You whispered, bokuto nodding. Grabbing a bottle of the shoji as you took a long chug, “ Hey, don’t do like last time again “ Bokuto uttered quietly. “ I couldn’t do that, as you know who isn’t here “ You teased with a laugh, only to growl quietly. The owl captain turning to follow your gaze, then nearly spitting out his drink as he saw Ushijima with his team two tables away. Quickly turning away, “ Maybe if we don’t look, he wont see us “ Bokuto said then sighed as he saw the large shadow come over the table.

You looked up to stare at ushijima, he nodded his head to you then looked to bokuto and kuroo. Kuroo’s face soured as he saw ushijima but kept his arm around the girls shoulders that leaned into his side, the olive green eyes fell back on you to see you taking a long gulp of the shoji. “ Go away “ You snapped, turning to the table leaving bokuto looking shocked as he looked between you and ushijima. The tall shadow disappeared, leaving you in peace for a moment. Though the more liquor that was drank, the more the other cheerleader got all over kuroo. Bokuto laughing as she was nearly in kuroos lap as they sloppily made out, while you growled at them both. “ I'm going outside “ You snapped, making the girl jump but smile and wave as you walk away with a bottle of shoji in hand. Bokuto falling over laughing with his face red from the liquor, kuroo not even noticing you left the table with the girl in his lap. Though the intense olive eyes of a certain man notice your departure, excusing himself from his own table.

Sighing loudly at the coolness of the air, feeling nice against the heat that is radiating from you. Leaning your back against the wall, looking up to the stars and noticing how they have shifted from the seasons changing. Bringing the bottle to your lips, taking a long gulp as the harsh fluid stings going down as if to remind you what pain feels like. Gasping loudly as the bottle was pulled from both your lips and your grip, looking to the culprit to see none other then the man you were drinking about. “ I just can’t catch a break today “ You whined, pushing off the wall to wobble towards the large man. “ You don’t listen and appear before me, even after being told more times then I can count to go away. So either you cant hear or refuse to listen “ You stammered, poking your finger against his chest. “Thinking that just because you will appear before me, that it will change my feelings. No it just makes me hate you more, even though I cant stop thinking of your chest. You stupid toned idiot “ You mumbled, looking up at the man.

Gasping as his lips crash against yours, his strong arms wrapping around your waist as you melted against his strong frame. Groaning as you got hold of yourself, pushing against him enough to break the kiss but his strong arms didn’t release you. “ Stop kissing people without asking, again something you don’t listen to. Let me go, I didn’t say you could touch me “ You growled, ushijima’s intense eyes looking over your face. “ You asked me to touch you last time “ He stated, making a blush cover your face as you pushed against him harder. “ Let go “ You snapped loudly, he released you but kept his arms open noting how wobbly your legs were. “ Stop mentioning things you don’t remember right “ You stammered, “ Just leave me alone “. Going to move away from ushijima when the world started spinning, your body starting to fall though his strong arms catch you easily. His face covered in concern as he looked over your red face, “ Stop looking so handsome “ You mumbled before it went black again.

Groaning softly as you went to sit up, only to realize an arm held you there. Then noticed as you felt heat against your back, raising the blanket and gasping softly. “ I'm never drinking again “ you whispered as you were once again naked in a bed that you didn’t know, though as you looked around your eyes widened. ‘ Please don’t be him, please don’t be him. Please don’t be him ‘ You thought as you turned your head, only to be met with a sleeping wakatoshi. His arm that laid over your waist pulled you closer with a soft yelp, ‘ seriously baka ‘ you thought with a silent whine. ‘ Please have clothes on, please have clothes on ‘ You thought again, raising the blanket and saw his bare side and further down pressed softly against your back. “ And this is how I now die “ You whispered, mentally banging your head against a wall. That once again, you lay in the arms of Ushijima Wakatsohi after a night of trying to drink the thoughts of him away……


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3....  
> SMUT is in this one... if you don't like it, please just move to the next chapter

‘Seriously can I not catch a break at all, I wanted to forget him. How did I end up like this again ‘You thought as you mentally punched yourself in the face as you were trapped against his body, growling as you could feel how toned he was against your back. “Wake up Baka “ You snapped, trying to get him to release you from his grip. Behind you wakatoshi moved, but his arm still held you there. “ Good Morning “ He muttered sleepily against your ear, making a shiver run up your spin. “ Let me go “ You declared through gritted teeth, wanting to move away from him and get his body off of yours. “ Go on a date with me “ He stated blankly, making you look back at him shocked by his statement. “ No” You replied quickly, turning back to face the wall ahead of you waiting for his grip to relent.

Instead his grip tightened, pulling you further into his muscular chest and thoughts not appropriate began to fill your head. “ Fine fine fine, just let me go “ You shouted quickly, his arm slid back from your frame. Turning quickly to throw the pillow into his face, climbing over his broad frame to get out of the bed. “ Don’t look “ You commanded as you quickly gathered your clothes from the night before, sliding into your denim shorts and the oversized t-shirt that hung off one shoulder but stop as you hear a quiet laugh. Looking up to see wakatoshi laughing, ‘ Baka, making my heart skip a beat ‘ You thought then tsked as you looked away and finished getting dressed. Turning to see Wakatoshi starting to get out of his bed, “ I’ll wait outside “ You yell as the blanket began to fall away from his body and. As you grab the handle of the door, arms wrap around your shoulders, “ Don’t leave “ He whispered against your ear, the feeling of his hot breath on the sensitive skin making you shutter.

“ Just get dressed idiot “ You mumble, he retracts his arms and leaving you standing there facing the door. Biting your lip as you hate yourself for not hating how his strong arms felt around you or how his wide chest felt against your back, “ Y/n “ He called softly. Turning your head to blush brightly at the sight of the tall ace, a pair of Denim jeans donned on his long thick legs with a black long sleeve loosely fitting shirt on his chest. Though he was adjusting it, and his Adonis belt in your line of sight as he fixed the collar. ‘ Seriously, he cant just have a normal 6 pack like everyone else ‘ You thought as you noticed his 8 pack as showing as well, his olive green eyes fall on you as he pushed the long sleeves to his elbows. Pulling your lower lip between your teeth at how attractive the man before you could be without even trying, “ Y/n “ He called out and pulled you from the perverted thoughts that flooded your head.

Tilting his head curiously as he tried to capture your eyes within his own, “ Lets just go “ You snapped then turning to hide the blush on your face that crept to the tops of your ears. Not noticing the small smile on Ushijima’s lips as he walked behind you, while the pair of you successfully got out of the boys dorm without anyone else seeing you. “What do you want from me “ You insinuated , running a hand through your (h/c) hair as you looked away from the casual Wakatoshi. The tall man looked at you for a moment then held his chin between his thumb and pointer finger as he thought, his gaze on the ground. “ Well marr-“He started but stopped as he looked up to see you gazing down a side street towards the local farmers market, “Care to go there “. You nodded, having never seen one before and smelling the different foods even from the distance.

You end up with arms full of food from the different vendors because of who stood behind you. Though now your eyes were focused on the goldfish game, watching a young man trying and failing miserably. Laughing quietly without thinking, then looking up to the vendor who held out a cup and small net to you as well Wakatoshi. The large ace knelled down and looked very intensely at the fish as if trying to pick the best one, then in a flash he tried to scoop it up but his cup only held water. He set almost stunned that he failed, a laugh leaving your lips at the look he made. Wakatoshi turned to look at you as a blush slipped across his cheeks, but you didn’t notice as you kneeled beside him and held your cup on the edge of the water. Following the movement of the fish, then quickly scooping 10 fish in the cup before the net broke. The vender as well wakatoshi gasped, you smiled but let all but one fish swim out of the cup.

Holding it out to wakatoshi, standing back up as he took the cup. His eyes followed your movement then looked down at the fish, it had been the largest in the tank as well its dark scales had a green sheen to them. “ I’ll take that one please “ You stated, holding out some money for the vendor but the older man laughed. “Miss, I’ve never seen someone get that many fish so fast. So for shocking me, I’ll give him to you free as well a small tank “ He said with a smile, taking the cup from Wakatoshi and pouring him in a orb tank inside an open plastic bag. “ Please enjoy him and enjoy the rest of your date “ The vendor said holding the bag out to you, his words making you stop for a moment as a blush slipped over the tops of your cheeks. Nodding to him as you took the bag, looking away from Wakatoshi as he got to his feet. Moving Further into the market, noticing a stage where women were dancing for cheers to win a prize of a hotel stay.

“Wow, it looks like we have another bomb shell in our midst “ The announcer said pointing to you, the crowd turning back to look at you. “ Miss if you’d be so kind to grace us with your presence on stage, that is if your big boyfriend wouldn’t mind “ The man said, making you look back at Wakatoshi who held all the food and he turned his olive eyes down to you. Looking away and shoving the fish into his chest, stomping up onto the stage. “ Ok ladies, your best seductive dance “ The announcer said with cheers from the crows, looking over at the other girls and seeing how some could find them pretty but knowing the man who stood watching you would looked away from you. Moving provocatively as the music started, swaying your hips and dropping down to squat position on the balls of your feet opening your thighs. Before standing back up to bend at the hips pulling at the hem of your shorts, turning back to the crowd sliding your hands up your body and into your hair. Looking to Wakatoshi as he watched attentively, ‘ That’s right big boy ‘ You thought with a smile but gasped as you felt arounds sliding around your body.

Looking back to growl as your ex held you, “ Get off me “ You threatened but the way his body was against yours locked your hands behind your back. “ Its your fault for looking so hot, think we should show them your body “ Your ex whispered as he started to raise your shirt and pulling down at your shorts, trying to wiggle from his grip but the angle he held you was against you. “ What, you don’t want your new boyfriend to see how lewd you are “ He growled against your ear, his hands having pulled your shirt up enough that the crowd could see your lacy bra. They cheered not knowing he was doing it forcefully, “ How about we show them your beautiful breasts “ He snapped then bit your ear roughly. In a short he yanked up the bra, exposing you to the crowd. Though he hadn’t noticed the tall ace had dropped everything except the fish and stood on the stage fore you, his large hand ripped you from your ex’s grip.

Pulling you against his chest as his arm slid around your frame firmly, noticing that he was vibrating against you. Looking up to say something, but stopping as you saw the blood curdling stare he gave your ex. “ Y/n doesn’t like to be touched without consent, and none of what you just did was with her approval. So you have two options, leave and never appear before her again or I show you just how strong I can hit “ Wakatoshi threatened, your ex stepped back then tsked and ran off. “ Ill hold you til you fix yourself “ The Tall ace whispered, you nodded as you sniffled and quickly fixed your clothing.

“ So he was abusive and would touch you whenever he desired “ Wakatoshi asked quietly as he walked with you through a park close to the school, nodding as you wiped tears away. ‘ I cant believe I’m telling him all this and I’m crying in front of him ‘ You thought, looking over to see he was looking away. Something inside you clicked, maybe it was his caring demeanor or the way he hadn’t given up no matter how mean you were to him but you knew you had to do something about it. “ Ushijima “ You said softly, his head snapped around at the sound of you saying his name. His olive eyes widening at the seeing your reddened eyes from crying and how wiping the tears away made the tops of your cheeks red, “ Take me back to your room “ You stated looking away. His jaw dropped at the request, “ We don’t have to if you want to keep –“ He started but was cut off as you pulled him down into a kiss.

His arms quickly wrapped around your frame after the initial shock of your lips against his and he wasn’t the one to do it, pulling back to breath as he stared at you. “ Well big man “ You stated, the ace didn’t question you again and made it was to the room quickly. Carefully setting the fish on his table before looking back at you already laid out on is bed, legs half open with your t-shirt raised to show your lower stomach. He groaned at the sight, before sliding one knee on the bed between your legs. Coming down to lock lips with your, as his large hands begin to slowly explore your body. His Large hand easily holding your thigh within it as he lifted the leg to his hip, pulling back to gaze down at you under him. “ I won’t be able to hold back with you looking so beautiful y/n “ He muttered as his eyes drink you up. A shutter passed your lips at how dark his olive eyes had become with lust, “ You can touch me all you like this one time “ You teased with a smirk.

In three easy movements from the ace, you laid under him bare to his intense gaze that made a wave of wetness slip from your core. “ Wakatoshi “ You groaned, he stopped for a moment at you calling his name so effortlessly. “ I was going to just take care of your needs but now I need you “ He declared, pulling his shirt from his broad frame. Drinking in the sight of him in the dimming light as the night starts to fall, biting your thick lower lip as you watch him set back. A gasp leaving your lips as he lets his pants drop to the floor, the massively large bulge in his boxer briefs that has already moistened the material hiding it from your eyes. Wakatoshi smirked as he watched you look over his body as if seeing it for the first time, “ I love that stare “ He whispered. Pulling your gaze from his bulge to his darkened olive eyes, “ Everytime I’ve had you, you look at me so intensely and it drives me mad. This is no differet “ He added.

Pushing his briefs off his lips and it fell out, gasping at the thickness of it as well the length. Opening your thighs to expose the glistening slick, “ Don’t keep a girl waiting “ You mumbled . He smirked and came forward, his arms wrapping around your thighs and his eyes looking up at you as his broad tongue slid up the wetness. Sending a shiver of pleasure rushing through your body, then he found the nub that he so gingerly bit before sliding his tongue all around it and over it. Moans spewing from your lips as your hips bucked against his tongue, unable to form words with how he so masterfully was sending you on a wild ride. “ Toshi “ You managed to get out between moans, hands gripping the sheets under you as if your life depended on it. ‘ What the hell is happening ‘ You thought as you already felt on the verge after so little, knowing even with kuroo it would take longer yet with Wakatoshi he had just started and you feel the dam about to break. When suddenly he inserts two of his thick fingers into your folds, crying out as the simple thing sent you over the top. The walls tightening around his fingers as he continued to lick and suck the nub through the waves of pleasure.

Wakatoshi lapped up all that rushed out of your folds before sliding up your body, peppering the skin before him with gently kisses and finally locking his soaked lips with yours. “ Im going to start “ He whispered, looking between your (e/c) eyes and waited for your nod before starting. His broad chest pressed against yours as he began to move forward, a loud gasp left your lips as he felt as if you might be split in half by the size. His lips finding yours as he started to sink in inch by inch, stretching you impossibly and making you feel so full its overwhelming. Digging your nails into the tops of his shoulders with the mix of pleasure and pain, a moan filled your mouth as he continued to work it in.

“ So tight” He groaned as he panted softly, tears stinging the edges of your eyes from how large he was but you didn’t want it to end. It felt like ours before his hips rested against yours, his mind occupied with how hungrily you kissed him. Finally started to begin moving, the feeling of ecstasy couldn’t even begin to describe how it felt for him to slide against the slick walls of your folds. He quickened the pace to where the slapping of his hips against your butt filled the room, your moans stifled as you bite your lip. Though the ace’s groans and grunts sliding into your ear were like a new favorite song, his thrusts begin to get sloppy and almost feral as he looked down to where he was joined with you. With the increase you couldn’t hold back the moans any longer, your voice traveling further then the walls that surround you and the ace. “ Toshi, mmm yes “ You moaned as your lips lay open, his eyes drank up your wrecked look as he enjoyed that only he got to see you like this.

Wakatoshi slowed his thrusts as he leaned down to kiss you passionately, his skillful tongue sliding across yours as he sank himself to the hilt inside. Slowly pulling til he almost left your folds then pushed back in, the slow friction driving you mad as you had been so close to falling over the edge again. “ Toshi please “ You begged, looking between his olive eyes and that sent the ace into his feral mode. He slammed inside roughly, hitting that spot just right and making your back arch up allowing him even deeper. He growled as he bit down on the croop of your neck, enjoying how your moans slid right into his ear from this angle.

You were at the edge again and ready to fall as he took you in such a way that no one else could compare after, the walls tightening around him as he slammed inside with your body spasming against his at the intensity of the waves of pleasure. His hips roll forward against you one more time before he groaned lowly, feeling it spasming inside of your folds. His large body fell lightly on top of yours as you both breathed heavily, raising his head to look at you. “ You look exquisite Y/n “ He said softly, rolling your eyes then kissing his lips. “ Baka ‘ You thought as sleep crept up on you both.

The sound of an alarm filled your ears, groaning as you rolled over to turn it off. Absentmindly climbing over what felt like a mountain to turn it off then laid back down, only when a large hand came to lay no your back did you wake up. Looking down to realize you were laying over Wakatoshi’s chest, he was still fast asleep but his hand moved to find your skin. Gazing over his soft features as he slept then remembering the night before, a blush flaring up over your cheeks. “ You cant say you don’t remember that “ A voice said and pulled you from the thought, looking down into the soft olive eyes. Scoffing,” I could but I’d be lying, and don’t get cheeky with me. I still don’t like you “ You said with a smile.

“ Then you have a strange was of showing distain “ The ace said seriously, making you laugh. “ I only show it that way with you “ You added before setting back, pulling the blanket up to cover your body. “ This doesn’t make us anything, don’t expect anything “ You said, the ace looked at you intently but nodded before looking to his desk. Your eyes followed and noticed the gold fish swimming around the small tank, “ What should we name him “ Wakatoshi asked before looking back to you. “ Waka-waka “ You said with a smile, then looked at the ace. “As he does look like you “ You declared with a quiet laugh, only to yelp as the ace turned and laid you on your back under him. “ Is that so “ he whispered as he leaned in, covering his lips with your hands quickly. “ Don’t kiss others without permission Toshi “ You scolded, pushing the ace off then sliding off the bed.

“ I have to get back to Tokyo “ You mumbled, easily getting dressed even under the watchful eye of the ace. Leaning forward to get close to the fish, “ Bye now waka-waka, don’t cause to many problems. Your owner has enough as is, he likes to make a lot too “ You whispered then smiled before making fish face at it. “ No touching Toshi “ You snapped, having seen the ace move behind you to grab a handful of your rear as you bent over. “ Bye now “ You exclaimed as you turned and headed to the door, gasping as your felt a hand grab your wrist. Getting pulled back against the strong chest you laid against as you slept, “ Waka-waka will want to see you soon “ The ace whispered. Giggling quietly, “ Oh just waka waka “ You sneered as you looked up to the ace and saw him blush likely. “ I will too “ He stated, then leaned down and kissed your cheek gently.

Smiling softly against the kiss, almost whining as his arm retracted from your frame. The tall ace moved to the door, and held it open for you. “ Bye now… Wakatoshi “ You said with a wave, heading to the bus stop. Gazing over your phone as you looked through the texts, seeing 10 from kuroo asking where you were and sighed then saw one from bokuto asking if you were already. Finally coming to one for an unsaved number, but the texts were silenced. Curious, you opened the texts and gasped as you read over them.

‘ Wakatoshi ‘ You thought as your eyes read over the sweet texts, as well telling about his day. Then a blurred picture of yourself dancing as he watched around the corner, a chirp came to your phone that made you nearly drop it but after settling you saw a new text from the ace. ‘ Y/N, I am so glad that I got to spend the day with you yesterday. I know that you don’t enjoy my company, but I enjoy yours. Last night will be something I remember for all time, til next time. From myself and waka-waka ‘ the text read, and a picture of himself next to the small tank. Another chirp came through, ‘ Waka-waka will be getting a tank upgrade, hope you can see it soon ‘ The added text read. A smile coming to your lips as you realized that the ace wasn’t what you thought at all, “ Maybe, just maybe I can give him a chance “ You said to yourself as you climbed on the bus heading back to Nekoma…


	4. Chapter 4

The weeks had passed since you last saw the Ace, though you’d occasionally read up on the random texts that he would send. Laughing at his cryptic messages, and seeing pictures of the goldfish close up as his excuse was he didn’t want to show the fish tank. “Oi what are you laughing at “ Kuroo asked beside you, trying to look over at your phone. You turned it away as you glared up at the ace, “ None of your business, you aren’t my boyfriend and friends don’t get to know such things “ You snapped. The tall ace set back with his hands up, “ No need to be so aggressive about it “ He said with a smirk then looked ahead to see Kenma playing on his switch. “Kenma no games in school “ The ace yelled, jogging after kenma who speed walked away to try and not have kuroo take his game from him. Giggling at the antics of your friends, then looking out the hallway window.

‘ He hasn’t come to the school recently either, has the boy learned to actually listen ‘ You thought then shook your head as you headed to the roof. Humming to yourself as you walk up the steps, gasping at the sight before you as you got to the last step. Wakatoshi stood looking out over the school grounds, as if trying to spot you from his hiding place. “ You know its still illegal to stalk people “ You stated crossed your arms, the large man turned as if having expected you there. “ It isn’t stalking when I am only watching, but good afternoon Y/n “ Wakatoshi said then bowed his head at you, making you roll your eyes at him. “ Still a form of stalking “ You added, shaking your head at the large ace. “ Still making tendou lie for you “ You questioned, the ace nodded and stepped closer to you. “ Ahh no touchy, at least remember that “ You declared holding your arms over your chest in an X position, making the large ace smile. ‘ Baka, stop looking so cute ‘ You thought as a blush slid across your cheek, making you look away with a huff.

“ I remember, yet you make it so hard to remember at how cute you look “ Wakatoshi muttered, making you gasp at the straight forwardness of his words. “ Don’t say things like that, or people would think there is something between us… if they heard “ You stammered, looking up at the ace only to realize he had gotten closer. Trying to step back only to gasp as you forgot you were still on the steps and felt your body falling back, an arm slid around your frame making you yelp as you hit a solid frame. “ Didn’t I just say no touchy “ You grumbled as you looked away, your hands lightly touching the ace’s chest. ‘ Keep your mind off the fact is you are pressed against his body, seriously has he gotten more muscles since last time. Really Toshi, how can you be so attractive ‘ You thought, gasping quietly as you felt his other arm wrap around you.

“ Toshi get off “ You insisted, pushing against his body yet made no ground as his arms weren’t letting you go. “ You feel so nice though, a minute more “ He asked, you whined but kept pushing against his solid chest. “ TOSHI OFF “ You yelled, he retracted your arms and you ran across the roof top breathing heavily. “ Seriously if I say off, don’t ask for more. Just do it “ You complained, looking back at him with a glare. The ace nodded, “ I apologize, but I do have to go. We have a tournament to get ready for, if you happen to be there. Mind cheering for me “ Wakatoshi asked, looking between your eyes. Gasping at his question, then looking at the ground.

‘ Did the most disliked person in all of the province just ask me to watch his game, the person who makes even Kuroo and Bokuto complain about how strong me is. Wakatoshi Ushijima just asked me to watch his game, oi you idiot you have to answer him ‘ You thought as your eyes moved around on the concrete, looking up to the ace. “ If Im there, I might pop in “ You reply, he smiled softly then bowed his head to you. “ Well I hope to see you there “ He declared, then turned and headed down the steps. You stood there watching the door as if expected for him to come back, only pulled from your thoughts at the bell ringing. “ Damn it, I missed lunch “ You snarled and ran down the stairs then to class.

Sighing loudly at practice, receiving the spikes from kuroo with ease from the years of practice. Then returning it to lev who couldn’t send it back, “ Come on Lev, we worked on your receiving. Use that “ You yelled to the first year. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, then set himself up for the next play. Moving to the back of the court as you readied for your Serve, thinking of the serve you had seen wakatoshi do before. ‘ I wonder ‘ You thought, smirking as you threw it up and ran forward. Moving your body as you had seen wakatoshi do, hand slapping the ball with all the strength you had. The other side of the net couldn’t even more before it hit the ground just an inch inside the line, kuroo’s eyes widening and looking over to where the ball had hit then to you.

A yell left your lips at successfully doing the serve, “ What the hell was what Y/N “ Kuroo yelled. You giggled, “ Secret “ You said with a finger over your lips then got the ball to serve again. Standing there bouncing the ball off the ground, then getting into position before trying the serve again. As the ball got over the net it arched towards Kuroo, hitting the ground just before him and bouncing up right into the center of his legs. Gasping loudly and the ace fell over, Lev laughing loudly as the rest of the team ran to his side. You gasp and cover your lips, but laugh quietly behind your hands. “ Y/N, next time don’t aim at me “ Lev laughed as he wheezed, kuroo setting up and glaring at you.

“ Don’t do that serve again or I’ll ban you from practice “ The ace threatened, you growled putting your hands on your hips. “ Coach is the only one who can do that, you are just upset that you couldn’t see it til it was to late “ You snapped, making the ace get to his feet. Walking weirdly up to you, glaring down at you. “ I don’t know whats up with you, but you need to stop it “ He hissed, you smirked as you crossed your arms over your chest. “ What, hate that im growing into a better player without yourself Tetsu “ You spat, “ You know what, im done practicing. Enjoy your tiktak pain “.

Walking away from the ace who growled at you leaving him without much of a thought, then looking to the team who stood shocked that you were leaving before the practice ended. “ Everyone get back to practice “ Kuroo yelled, everyone snapped back and started to practice as the ace stood there awkwardly from the hit he took. Glancing out the door that you had walked through, wondering what has made you change from what he knew so well. “ Y/n “ He whispered before going back to practice himself.

Your eyes glancing over the text messages that you received from the ace, trying to figure out if you should reply or if you should let him just continue to give you blurbs of his life. Looking either way before stepping out into the street, jogging across before hopping up on to the side walk. Stopping as you saw a cute skirt shirt combo on a mannequin in the store window, looking over your athletic build body knowing it wouldn’t look the same as the small framed mannequin. ‘ would he like it ‘ you though then gasped as you caught yourself thinking it, ‘ Did I just wonder if Toshi would like seeing me in it, seriously ‘. Growling at yourself for it, “ Miss “ Someone said in front of you and pulling you from your thoughts. “ Would you like to try that “ The woman asked, pointing to the outfit in the window.

Your eyes glance up at it, then at yourself in the reflection as doubts start to fill your head. “ I think it would look great on your frame, your boyfriend would very much like it “ The woman added, making a blush slide across your cheeks at the word boyfriend. “ I-I-I don’t have one “ You admitted, making the woman gasp then smile. “ Well whoever you thought of as you looked at it, he would like to see you in it for sure “ She insisted, looking to the sidewalk at her words as you remembered wakatoshi’s words from earlier. “ I-I would like to try it on “ You muttered softly as you looked up at her, she smiled and held the door of the store open. Walking in and gasping at the beauty of the clothes, ‘ How have I never seen this store before ‘ You thought as you looked around. “ Right this way miss “ The woman said from the dressing room, holding a set of the clothes from the front of the store.

Walking over and bowing your head, “ You look like a medium in the top and a large in the bottom as your very built so want to make sure you are covered “ The woman said with a bright smile. Taking the outfit from her, quickly changing and looking in the mirror with a soft gasp. Covering your lips as tears nearly fill your eyes, ‘ I don’t look like a boy in girls clothes ‘ You thought with a tearful laugh. The way the longer cap sleeve set on your arms hid the muscle just a bit to add some femininity to you, the soft single ruffle on either side of the buttons on the front down the whole front of the shirt. The soft light pink flowers scattered over the dark blue material of the high waisted skirt, held tight to your frame til your hips then flared out ending just above your knees. “ How do you like it miss “ The woman asked from outside, nodding happily only to release she couldn’t see it. “ I love it, you were right “ You admitted with a bright smile, turning to see yourself from the back and it was still perfect.

Opening the door to show the woman, she gasped then smiled. “ You look fantastic miss! You know what, you are from nekoma right “ The woman said, nodding to her question which only made her smile. “ I thought so, the Nekoma Panther right “ The woman added, making you gasp at the nickname and nod again. “ You are a great player, but from what I've seen of you when you run by my store your clothes are athletic wear or school uniform. Not far off am I “ She stated, making you look away embarrassed as what she said was true. “ Yes ma’am, I don’t usually have much time outside of club and school “ You admitted, she laughed softly. “ Then consider this a present to you, for you to have something other then athletic wear. Plus that special guy would likely enjoy seeing you in it too “ The woman said with a big smile, looking back at her with a gasp.

“ No, no ma’am. I can pay for it “ You interjected, not wanting to take something without paying. The woman shook her head no, “ We will get it packed up, and then when you have a date or an event just wear this and you will knock all of the guys boots off “ The older woman said with a wink. Bowing at the waist to her, “ Thank you very much, I appreciate it more then you know “ You yelled. “ Ok ok, now get changed “ The woman said as she stood you up and pushed you back into the changing room. A bright smile on your face as you left the shop with the bag, looking down to see the cream colored shirt folded so perfectly. ‘ I might wear this for him ‘ You thought with a smile, walking down the street with a skip in your step at the present in your hand.

Taking a deep breath as you stood before the Sendai City Gymnasium, looking down over the outfit the woman had gifted you then at the schedule in your hand. ‘ His team will be on court three, they usually have a cheering squad so avoid that at all costs ‘ you thought as you looked at the schedule only to yelp as someone bumped into you as they passed. “ Watch out “ you yelled, the boy turned only to gasp and look up and down quickly. “ Well aren’t you gorgeous “ He said with a wink, turning to walk up to you only to be stopped by his team mate. “ Shitty-kawa we don’t have time for you to flirt” The other boy grumbled at the brown haired boy who threw you another wink before heading into the gym, rolling your eyes at him.

Heading inside to see so many different schools, though your eyes kept glancing to the paper in your hand. Not noticing the eyes that followed as you walked past, the whispering of which school does she go to. “ Tendou get back here “ Someone yelled, you gasped and quickly looked around for something to hide behind. Moving behind a pillar as the red haired middle blocker walked past, followed by another member of the Shiratorizawa team with silver spiky hair. Sighing loudly, only to gasp as you see Wakatoshi. Quickly sliding back into your hiding spot as he walked past with the rest of Shiratorizawa following behind, ‘ That could have been bad, he almost saw me ‘ You thought with a soft fist over your chest. Looking around then sliding out of your hiding place, moving up to the stands. Your eyes moving over the matches that lie below you from the rail, then looking up into the stands to see the massive area that the shiratorizawa cheering squad takes.

‘ This makes our cheer squad look like nothing ‘ You thought then looked back to the court, yelping as you squatted down to avoid a glance from wakatoshi as he scanned the stands. “ Waka, what are you looking at “ Tendou asked as he followed the Ace’s line of sight. “ I asked Y/N to come watch “ Wakatoshi stated flatly, the red haired boy’s eyes widened at the ace’s admittance. “ You actually asked her “ He exclaimed, “ Do you think she will come “. “ Who is gonna come “ Goshiki asked as he walked up to the pair, following their line of sight to the stands. “ Oh Toshi just invited a girl to watch him “ Tendou said with a deviant smirk, enjoying that the ace was getting interested in something that wasn’t just volleyball. ‘ Please look away, please look away. Please look away ‘ You thought over and over again, then slowly set up to look over the edge with a yelp as now most the team was looking over the stands. ‘ Seriously why is it with him, I have no luck at all ‘ You thought with a growl, sighed as you hear the coach yell at them to start practicing. Slowly standing up to see his focus on the court, then moving to a seat a few rows back from the front to be able to watch yet blend in.

Your long (h/c) hair pulled back in a half bun, with the extra pulled over your shoulders and the normally pulled back bangs resting over your forehead. Mascara on your lashes, and a soft pink tint to your lips per other volleyball girls. “ I should of worn more comfortable shoes “ You mumbled, looking down at the 3 inch caramel colored faux lace up bootlets. Gasping loudly as the Shiratorizawa cheering section starts making noise, ‘ good lord, this would be overpowering for sure ‘ You thought as you looked over at them then down to the court. Watching as Wakatoshi served, your eyes lighting up as you watch how the ball flashes past the other team and slamming so hard the ball flattens out as it hits the ground. ‘ That is a serve I need to learn ‘ you thought as you set up in the chair, wanting to remember the way his entire body moves to try and copy it later. Serve after serve slamming so hard against the ground, it would seem like the ball would pop yet it comes back to normal size til finally the ace hits one on the net.

‘ Everyone messes up sometime ‘ You catch yourself thinking, tsking at yourself as you cross your arms and look away. “ Seriously that guy has a cannon for an arm, I don’t think there is anyone who could stop him “ You hear some boys close by say, turning your head back to the court just as wakatoshi is jumping to spike the ball. It breaking through their blockers like nothing, hitting the ground with a loud thud that fills the gym. A soft gasp leaving your lips at the power of it, then remembering just how muscular he is which brought a blush to your cheeks. ‘ Seriously have to think about that right now ‘ You mentally screamed at yourself, sighing loudly as you set back in the seat. “ Why am I here “ You questioned yourself, “ Because he asked me, I don’t even like him “. Getting up from your seat, and walking down the few steps to the railing you look down at the match. Gasping as Wakatoshi looked up at the same time to scan the stands, his olive green eyes capturing your (e/c) eyes in his.

A smile coming to his lips, making his team look among themselves then up to you. “ Damn Ushijima, she’s a hottie “ Semi said, earning a glare from the Ace. Tendou waved at you, earning a sheepish one from you before you walked back to your seat. “ Ok back to the game big guy, now that you kn-“ Tendou said as he turned to look at Wakatoshi to see him already in position but a different air about him, “ Oh the other team doesn’t stand a chance now “. Setting quietly in your seat as you hid behind your hands, feeling like so many eyes were on you from getting the entire Shiratorizawa team to look up at you in the middle of a match. Quickly running out as the final set ended.

Gasping loudly as you got down entrance of the gymnasium, whining as you looked down at your ankles. “ Im gonna have blisters for sure now “ You complained, turning to look back only to yell at the massive man before you. “ Seriously for how big you are, you move way to quietly “ You nag, looking up at wakatoshi who stood quietly staring down at you. He opened his mouth to say something, but before he could tendou appeared around the side of his shoulder. “ Wow Y/N, you look gorgeous. Did you get dressed up for Toshi “ The red haired Middle blocker teased, your cheeks flared red at the accusation. “ No of course not, I just wanted to wear this. So I did, got a problem with it “ You snarl at the man, only making him smile more. Tsking then looking away, “ So this is the one that Ushijima was waiting for “ A voice said then you saw a pair of feet com in your vison.

Looking up to step back as the entire Shiratorizawa team now stood before you, your eyes drifting over the players who eyed you. Wakatoshi stepping forward, turning to face his team as his body shielded you from their eyes. Your hands lightly resting against his back, slowly dropping as you looked down. ‘ Im an idiot ‘ You thought then sighed, stepping back from the ace. “ Good game, Ive got somewhere I have to go to now “ You uttered with a small smile, bowing your head to the team. Turning before the ace did, walking out the door with resolve that this was a mistake. “ Toshi, don’t just let her leave “ Tendou said as the ace turned just watching you walk away, then smirked as wakatoshi jogged after you. Gasping as you were spun around, wrapped up in the strong arms that you hate to admit you enjoy. “ You came “ He mumbled against your shoulder, your eyes welled up softly at the embrace. “ Let go baka “ You muttered softly, he shook his head no against your collar bone. “ We had this argument before, you are supposed to let someone go when they ask you to “ You scolded, the ace pulled back his head to look at you. “ I will ask for forgiven after, I’m just happy you came “ Wakatoshi whispered, his bright olive eyes looked between your (e/c) eyes then a soft smile came to his lips. “ I really worried you wouldn’t, I know you don’t much like me but I enjoy your companionship “ The ace declared softly, your cheeks turning bright red before turning your head away.

“ Don’t say stuff like that “ You snapped, then looked back to the man who held you in his arms. “ I never said I wouldn’t come “ You stammered, “ And I might not… hate you “. Then looking away at the words that just left your lips, “ I need to come visit Waka Waka soon “ You muttered softly. “ Y/N “ The ace whispered, turning your head to look at him only to gasp as his lips press against your gently. Pulling back just as quickly as they came, “ The fact that you might not hate me made me a bit happy, so I’ll apologize now “ Wakatoshi said with a smirk. “ You baka “ You snapped softly shaking your head at the man, “ If you are apologizing then let me go “. The large ace retracting his arms from your frame, watching as you pull at the material of the skirt and flatten the ruffled shirt from his embrace. “ My team mate was right “ The ace said quietly, making you look up at him. “ You do look smokingly Gorgeous “ Wakatoshi insisted, pulling a loud laugh from your lips at his choice of words.

“ Well I will accept the compliment from them, but from you I wont “ You teased as you locked your fingers behind your back, the ace shook his head at you. “ Shall we go see Waka Waka “ He offered, nodding to his request and walking with the ace towards his schools bus. The coach looking over you as you approached with the ace, before his eyes drifted up to his star player. “ Don’t distract him and we have no problems “ The man said shortly before getting on the bus, tendou urged you on the bus. Rolling your eyes at the antics of the red haired middle blocker as you stepped on the bus, listening to the different stories about their ace on the ride back to the power house school. Laughing loudly at one about how wakatoshi missed a spike all together because Shirabu set it up so far that even he couldn’t get it, “ That is more a burn on me then Ushijima “ The setter yelled at tendou who waved him off and continued on his collection of stories. “ Wait, you are the Panther of Nekoma aren’t you “ Goshiki shouted, making the entire bus go quiet as they waited for your answer, looking over to Wakatoshi who seemed to be resting then to tendou who shrugged.

“ Y-Yes I am “ You stammered, looking between the boys who stared at you. “ Really, that’s awesome. I’ve watched a few of your matches, they are crazy. I read somewhere that you practice with the boys team “ He asked, you nodded only to make the other members seem more interested. An arm slid around your waist, pulling you back. “ Oh no it seems our Ace is being possessive with the panther “ Tendou teased, your eyes looking down then back at wakatoshi who’s eyes were still closed. “ Toshi, let go “ You whispered, pushing against his arm but it wouldn’t budge.

Sighing before looking back to Goshiki, “ I practice with the boys because it is a more intense practice, harder hits and better blocking. Plus its fun to test out new serves with people who could possible dig them up, though I tried one that they couldn’t even move before it hit the ground. Our ace was not to pleased about that one “ You rambled with a smile. The team looked between themselves, then back to you. “ Anytime you want to come practice with another team, I bet Ushijima would like to see if you could block his spike “ Tendou said with a teethy grin, raising his hands defensively. You look back to see the ace glaring at the middle blocker. “ What worried I can’t handle it, and since you are awake now. No touchy “ You complain, pushing his arm off.

As you get back to the school, the boys all head to their dorms and go into their own yet watch from their doors to see you follow wakatoshi to his. Though the team quickly steps into their rooms and shutting the door as the ace gives them a look, sighing as he opens the door moving out of the way for you to step through. Walking in with a gasp as you see the massive set up for the gold fish, the tank taking up the entire back length of the boys desk with two drop down places on either side of the desk. A few smaller fish swim around, but the main one swims happily over the center of the desk. “Waka waka, you look so happy “ You gushed at the sight of the goldfish, gasping as you see a flash behind you. Looking back to see Wakatoshi fumbling with his phone, “ Were you taking a picture of me “ You asked. He threw his phone down before looking at you, “ No I was not “ He said flatly.

Walking towards the man, grabbing his phone as you walked up. Opening up the camera and turning the flash off, “ If you are going to take a picture, at least get my good side “ You insisted. Turning to put your shoulder against the man’s chest, holding the phone up then pulling at his shirt to pull him into frame. “ Smile “ You whispered, he looked over at you as you smiled then looked back to the phone with a soft smile. A thought slipped through your head, moving your free hand to his opposite cheek as you turn your head to kiss his cheek only to have him turn his head. Your lips press together as the short timer ends, gasping as you lean back from him. “ You weren’t supposed to turn your head “ you whispered as your eyes looked between his olive eyes, your cheeks blushing as you quickly moved away. Looking down at the picture, ‘ Why is it so damn perfect too, not even blurry ‘ You thought as you looked it over. The ace came up behind you, looking over your shoulder at the picture and smiling gently before looking at the goldfish. “ Another sweet memory “ He muttered, pulling you from your thoughts and turning to look back at him with a curious stare. He held out his hand, “ I’ll show you “ He explained.

Laying his phone in his hand, then the ace moved to his bed. Wakatoshi patted the bed beside him, you stood watching him for a moment before deciding you weren’t in trouble of losing your clothes this time. The larger man leaned his shoulder against yours as he opened his pictures, sliding through the blurry pictures of you dancing and some of you he took in secret when he met you at your school. Pictures of Waka waka with some of him trying to selfie with the fish unsuccessfully, and lately the one of you and him kissing. “ Each of those “ Wakatoshi started, “ To me are sweet memories, I smile every time I look at them “. His olive green eyes looked over your face as you looked up at him, in utter disbelief that the man before you was so enthralled with you while you hadn’t given him the time of day. Bunching your skirt up in your hands as you balled them up as you thought about it, “ Another picture “ You mumbled.

The ace gasped then set the camera up on his phone with a short timer, “ Don’t turn this time “ You whispered. Leaning over, laying your hand on his opposite cheek then pressing your lips on his cheek as the picture snapped. “ May I do it to you “ Wakatoshi asked softly, turning your head to look at him then looked away with a soft blush on your cheek. Nodding to his question, he leaned over to you and slid his hand on your opposite cheek as his lips pressed against the cheek closed to him at the picture snapped. “ You are blushing “ The ace declared as he looked at the picture, then looked over at you as you had turned further away from him. “ Yes, that’s what happen when the person you have decided not to hate kisses you “ You snapped, then sighing loudly and covering your face with your hands at the rudeness of your statement. “ What I mean is, when the person you have figured out is to good for you yet still likes you kisses you “ You rambled, grumbling as that sounded even worse. “ Why am I so bad at this “ You yelled, punching the bed. Wakatoshi leaned over to try and get you to look at him, “ What’s wrong “ He asked concerned.

“ Nothing, you didn’t do anything. Its all me, I just think it would be best if I leave “ You insisted, standing up and heading towards the door only to yelp as a large hand wrapped around your wrist. Pulling you back, bringing you eye to eye with the ace as he set in his bed. His olive eyes looking between yours, “ Don’t run away “ He whispered holding your wrist lightly. Sighing at the softness of his eyes on you as well the light touch, “ You naturally blush when someone you find attractive wants to kiss you “ You mumbled softly as you looked away from the ace. Wakatoshi looked at you, then seemed to be thinking for a moment before his eyes widened as he got what you meant. “ You find me attractive “ He asked, you looked at him and rolled your eyes.

“ A blind person would find you attractive “ You sneered, making wakatoshi smile sweetly. “ That makes me happy “ The ace added then released your wrist, “ I know you must get back, but do come visit again soon “. Sighing at his words, “ You make this hard to hate you “ You muttered before leaning in to kiss his lips gently but pulling away just as quickly. “ We still aren’t a thing “ You insisted as you got to the door and looked back at wakatoshi, he nodded. As you walked out of the dorm, your phone vibrated. Smiling at the sight of the pictures you took together with the caption ‘ you let me kiss you’, shaking your head at his boldness. “ You brat, just wait next time I’ll be mean “ You teased as you looked over the messages, then slipping your phone into your pocket as you made your way back to Nekoma and the unforeseen complications that shall unfold….


End file.
